Hacerte compañía, Luna
by notclearmind
Summary: Dos corazones solitarios… Cómo una bufanda abraza un corazón…y cómo un obsequio hace sentir el calor de una amistad. De cómo recae la responsabilidad de hacer sentir querido a alguien que quedó sólo; de cómo pasar una feliz navidad.
1. Chapter 1

C A P I T U L O I  
"Blanca Navidad"

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, criaturas mágicas, contexto general y los lugares mencionados en el capítulo pertenecen a J.K Rowling. **

Se extendía de punta a punta un suave telón de terciopelo blanquecino. Los troncos de los árboles, cual barra de chocolate cubierta de nieve, cada vez eran más, pues no deberían faltar para noche buena. Las verdes y dóciles hojas que cubrían toda imperfección de los árboles, desaparecían de a poco, y se enterraban en la nevisca, para no asomarse nunca jamás. Se despedían entre ellas con un hilo de sonido al caer, apenas audible. Del cielo gris caían unos pequeños copos, acompañados por una suave melodía de cortina en todo el pueblo. Las tiendas estaban adornadas con luces rojas, verdes y amarillas. El aroma a pan dulce se expandía por todo el lugar, y pequeñas campanas tintineaban en todas direcciones. Los telones y moños rojos no faltaban; mucho menos los renos, acompañados de un Santa Claus para diversión de los pequeños. Esa navidad habría sido la más coqueta de todas, pues Hogsmeade nunca se había visto con el espíritu navideño tan encendido.

Una jovencita de cabello rubio y despeinado se abría paso entre la nevisca, mientras susurraba algo a un Blibbler Maravilloso que la acompañaba. Llevaba enredada en su cabello una tira de cotillón resplandeciente, usada originalmente para adornar el árbol de Hogwarts. Según ella también podía usarse como accesorio, y he de confesar que mal no le quedaba. Era gracioso, pues sus ojos grises expresivos hacían juego con el verde luminoso de aquel poco corriente agregado, y brillaban aún más, expresándose en una mirada soñadora.

Arrastró sus botas en la nieve, dejando un largo rastro desde los pinos ubicados cerca de Las Tres Escobas. Esta vez no podía darse tiempo de ir a tomar algún chocolate caliente. Faltaba una semana para ir de vacaciones, y esa Navidad, su padre iría a Rumania, para redactar un artículo sobre "el comportamiento de los dragones en distintos hábitats", y la llevaría consigo. Luna estaba en busca de un buen regalo. Había pensado en alguna pluma vuelapluma, pero supuso que él ya habría conseguido una ese año. Para una túnica, el dinero no le sería suficiente, y unos dulces quizá podrían servir... Decidió pasarse por cada tienda y dejar volar su imaginación, hasta dar con el obsequio perfecto.

Todas las tiendas estaban ubicadas seguidas, muy juntas. Los colores no variaban, ya que el pueblo conservaba un estilo general; tejados alpinos, y ladrillos serios. Grandes o pequeños ventanales en rojo o azul y unas largas y estrechas chimeneas reposaban en todos los aleros. La nieve depositada en los tejados aumentaba el aspecto frívolo del lugar, pero las luces doradas, asomadas por los cristales, regresaban el espíritu navideño a su sitio. El humo de las chimeneas transmitía una positiva calidez, que a su vez transformaba las muecas frías de los magos en sonrisas alegres y contagiosas. La navidad se respiraba en cada rincón de Hogsmeade.

Un carro de dulces se acercó hacia ella. Curiosamente, llevaba el mismo tejado alpino que todo el pueblo, y una diminuta y graciosa chimenea en la punta, que emanaba una pequeña humareda gris. Ésta danzaba en el aire, proyectándose en forma de reno, luego de Santa Claus, y en un árbol de navidad, para terminar en una estrella que estallaba en miles de gotas de vapor. Ese acto de magia se repetía constantemente, y mantenía a los niños más entretenidos que cualquier otro dulce o chocolate caliente que pueda comprarse.

Luna observó detenidamente los chocolates, las paletas, y demás dulces que transportaba el gracioso carro. Se quedó prendada de unos bastones de caramelo, analizando su textura con la mirada.

- ¿Vas a llevar algo? - un duende salió detrás del carro, interrumpiendo el análisis de Luna, bostezando de aburrimiento. Sobre sus grandes orejas llevaba un gorro de Santa; rojo afelpado, con un gran pompón en la punta, que bailaba y parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Miró atentamente a los ojos a Luna, tratando de comprender qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de unos simples dulces de navidad.

- ¿Cuántos Knuts de Bronce por tres de esos divertidos y locos bastones rojos y blancos? - preguntó Luna, acercándose al duende, sacando de su manopla azul unas cuantas monedas.

- ¿Los bastones de caramelo? ¿Estos? - El duende tomó tres, y los envolvió en un sobre rojo - Veintiún Knuts de Bronce - bostezó nuevamente ¿Acaso no le divertía la navidad? ¿O todavía el espíritu navideño no había tocado a su puerta?

Luna le pagó, y antes de marcharse a ver unos pocillos de té, se acercó y miró fijamente al duende. Este alzó una ceja, apenas visible entre su arrugada piel, y llevó una mano al hombro de Luna.

- Gracias, y hasta luego, rara - por una diminuta puerta se adentró en el carro, y este comenzó a andar a paso firme, pero no pudo moverse mucho, pues unos pequeños corrieron entusiasmados convocados por el humito mágico.

Ella siguió su camino, en dirección a la vidriera de los pocillos. La tienda quedaba un poco alejada de las demás, aunque conservaba el tinte encantador de Hogsmeade entero. Tenía más nieve en el tejado, y la chimenea humeaba en aumento, por lo tanto, transmitía aún más calidez. Al lado, casi pegada, tenía una casa de ladrillos viejos y oscuros. Los copos se habían adjuntado en una esquina de la ventana de marcos rojos, y el aspecto avejentado podía disimularse con los pequeños corriendo alrededor del pino adornado al lado de la puerta. Luna se acercó, la ventana estaba entreabierta. Quizá podría ver por vez primera algún Wrackspurt, pues imaginaba que en la humedad, aunque sea, sus pequeñas patas serían visibles. Al asomarse por el umbral, oyó una voz apenas audible, gastada, con gotas de nerviosismo…

_"- Esto debe suceder, tienes que actuar como si fuera por completo tu intención adelantarte y matarme, porque si no lo haces, Draco morirá, y por el Juramento Inquebrantable, tú morirás" *_

Luna escuchó unos pasos apresurados golpear contra las tablas de madera del pasillo. Alguien se acercaba. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, y observó un muérdago colgado desde el techo.

- ¿Lovegood? - el profesor Snape vio a su alumna concentrada en una tonta planta navideña, y no le hizo gracia en lo más mínimo…otro adorno vulgar. Detestaba Hogsmeade en esa época. Detestaba Hogwarts, también en esa época, detestaba la Navidad en general.

- Profesor Snape -sólo habló de espaldas, sin quitar su mirada del muérdago - ¿no cree que los nargles deberían tener algún papel importante en la navidad? Deberían ser considerados las criaturas navideñas oficiales, o algo parecido…son tan lindos - dio media vuelta, y lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos, los de él, transmitían un gran vacío; como grandes tubos oscuros con un final negro y triste improvisado… Él sólo alzó una ceja, y sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en ella, en los copos que caían lentamente sobre su nariz, o en la chimenea ubicada a unos metros de su cabeza, que humeaba con más potencia… salió a paso ligero, firme, como si ya supiera desde antes cuál sería su camino. Sin decir adiós.

Luna no recapacitó sobre la acción de su profesor, y sin más, se adentró en la tienda de los pocillos de té… Al tirar de la puerta, esta rechinó suavemente, y al pisar la alfombra se sintió envuelta por los brazos del calor más acogedor de todos. Las paredes, repletas de obsequios navideños, podían divisarse de un color oscuro; marrón, simulando ser un tronco de árbol. Del techo colgaban bufandas de todos los colores y tamaños, y los mostradores también tenían aspecto de madera natural. Se sentía dentro de un bosque. Colgaban guirnaldas hechas de luces, que titilaban al ritmo del hilo musical. Las dos brujas dependientas vestían colores alegres; un traje verde lima y bufandas rojas y blancas, junto con un gorro rojo, como el del duende. A Luna le agradó la combinación.

- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo? - sonrió una de las dependientas. Luna la observó de arriba abajo, y luego se quedó mirando su bufanda - ¿Señorita?

- ¿Tienen de esas bufandas a la venta? - señaló la que colgaba del cuello de la dependienta.

- ¡Oh, claro! Son las que menos se han vendido - la dependienta caminó apresuradamente hacia una parte del local, y con un pequeño salto, hizo bajar tres bufandas rayadas, en blanco y verde, amarillo y rojo - no entendemos por qué no se vendieron.

- ¿Tienen algún muérdago? - interrogó Luna, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la bufanda con los detalles rojos entre sus manos

- Sí, tenemos de todos los modelos que imagines, ¿te gustaría ver alguno en particular? - la dependienta señaló la pared detrás de Luna.

- Entonces es obra de los nargles. A veces juegan bromas pesadas… pero nada que no pueda solucionarse - observó los muérdagos de cerca - ¿Cuánto cuesta la bufanda?

- Oh… ¿nargles? ¿Qué es eso? - una pequeña libreta apareció entre las manos de la mujer - veamos… son dos sickles de plata.

Luna extrajo de su otra manopla_, _el dinero necesario. Pagó, y se marchó, imaginando cuánto le gustaría la bufanda que había comprado, a su padre.

La rubia caminó hacia el lago, en busca de una canoa con la cual regresar a Hogwarts. Se entretuvo con el humo del carro con el que había interactuado momentos antes. Seguía siendo entretenida la forma en que el humo se movía en el aire... De a poco Hogsmeade se llenó de magos riendo y cantando villancicos y niños pequeños correteando alrededor de los árboles. A Luna le gustaba así el mundo; feliz. La navidad era tan divertida…y sin perplejidades, la mejor época del año.

Al llegar, buscó una canoa, pero la última se la había llevado un grupo de estudiantes que ya iba por la mitad del lago, y no regresarían… Divisó otra a lo lejos, que se balanceaba en el lago con una figura oscura arriba. Caminó entre la nevisca, arrastrando las botas, hacia la canoa. Al llegar, pudo ver que la silueta pertenecía a su profesor, que observaba el horizonte con la mirada extraviada.

- ¿Puedo ir con usted? No quedan más canoas…

…

- ¿Tiene frío? - ella observó a su profesor tapándose con las manos el cuello. Llevaba sólo su túnica negra, y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte. Ella, en cambio, tenía una gran chaqueta que no dejaba pasar el aire, y unas orejeras muy suaves y cómodas... Snape no respondió, siguió observando el cielo gris, con la mirada perdida, y las cejas arqueadas hacia dentro. Luna tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba por la mente de su profesor en ese momento - ¿no le gusta la navidad?

- No - respondió, y volteó a ver a los ojos a Luna. Le contagiaban más frío, aunque en algún rincón de aquel gris plata encontraba un trozo de calidez…pero enseguida volteó nuevamente a contar cuanto tiempo faltaba para llegar al castillo.

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo… - seguía observando cómo Snape pasaba frío y nervios, y ella no quería eso. Especuló por unos momentos en darle un cálido abrazo, pero luego pensó que sería demasiado peso para la canoa. No recibió respuesta de su profesor. Éste movía su pie nerviosamente, y ella continuaba en silencio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima - ¿está nervioso? - volvió a dirigirle una mirada soberbia. La situación era muy incómoda para él. Luna tomó la bolsa más grande que llevaba, y de allí sacó la bufanda para su padre. Se acercó con cuidado a Snape, y la dejó sobre su regazo, cuidadosamente - si sigue así, se enfriará también su corazón, y nadie quiere estar triste y serio en navidad, ¿verdad? Además de que un corazón frío le puede hacer sentir vulnerable y solitario… No le permitirá sentir la alegría y el calor de aquellos que lo rodean. Yo quiero que usted pase una feliz navidad, profesor Snape, no lo contrario.

* Extraído de HP y el Misterio del Príncipe.


	2. Chapter 2

C A P I T U L O II  
"Hacerte compañía, Luna"

**Los personajes, criaturas mágicas, contexto general y los lugares mencionados en el capítulo pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

Llevaba la bufanda que le habían obsequiado. No quería quitársela. A pesar de su poca muestra de interés durante el hecho, y su antipatía con Luna, a pesar de estar entre la vida y la muerte, la responsabilidad y la irresponsabilidad…no lo olvidaría, no olvidaría ese mágico momento. Primera vez desde hacía años en la que recibía una muestra de cariño. Se sentía como un niño en una juguetería, y quería festejar…aunque muchas cosas se lo impedían. Una de ellas; ser Severus Snape, y otra; debía asegurarse de que todo estuviese listo para esa noche, pues llevaba encargada una _misión_, que lo tenía demasiado nervioso.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. En ese mismo instante se quitó la bufanda, y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Observó que Filch entraba con algo entre sus manos, y esa sonrisa siniestra…aunque es difícil averiguar si verdaderamente es una sonrisa, o si simplemente es una mueca de asco hacia la gente. Severus bajó la mirada hasta sus manos; llevaba algo pequeño, peludo y que emitía un sonido de "miau" Era un gato. Un peludo y diminuto gato._Una bola de pelos._

- Estaba en el patio central, muriendo de frío. Pensé en ti, de hecho, es igual a ti. Acá lo tienes - carraspeó con su garganta avejentada, y dejó al gato con asco sobre el escritorio, entre la bufanda. Antes de que Severus pudiese impedir la tenencia del animal, Filch salió del despacho, y éste quedó en silencio. Él quedó observando al animal jugar con los hilos de su bufanda. Su obsequio.

- No, no, no y no - tomó al gato entre sus manos, con repulsión, alejándolo de su túnica - no puedes quedarte aquí. - el pequeño animal lo miró a los ojos. Sus pequeños ojos verdes le hacían recordar a Lily, y su pelaje rojizo, también. Suspiró, y nuevamente fijó la vista hacia el animal.

_"Miau"_

Lo dejó sobre el escritorio, entre la bufanda y un frasco verde. Se había tomado con bastante tranquilidad el asunto, pero… ¿qué haría con un gato? ¿Para qué servían esos animales? ¿Se alimentaban solos? Si era así, no tenía problema en quedárselo… mientras nadie supiera que era suyo, y que lo estaba cuidando. Tomó asiento en su sillón, frente al escritorio. Suspiró pesadamente, y observó su obsequio. Lo vigilaba. No quería que se escapara…ni la bufanda, ni el gatito. Eran suyos. Después de todo, _¿qué te hace un poco de compañía, Severus?_

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Él observó al allegado, que ni siquiera había golpeado para entrar. Era Dumbledore, y traía consigo varios papeles, y su aire de nostalgia y paz inquebrantable. Notó al gato sobre el escritorio, pero no sonrió, no lo vio de verdad, sólo fue una mirada pasajera. Posó sus pequeños ojos sobre los de Snape. _Los grandes tubos con un final negro improvisado, asomaban al final del camino una pequeña hoguera, y no era precisamente de furia. _Su mueca no era la más feliz de todas. A pesar de estar nervioso por todo lo que sucedía e iba a suceder, Dumbledore no solía demostrar sentimientos en su rostro, pero esta vez…algo debía haber ocurrido.

- Hola, Severus… tengo una mala noticia - susurró, y tomó asiento. Él suspiró, sin esperar nada nuevo ni nada importante. Nada podrían hacerle. Su destino ya estaba marcado; _matar, sobrevivir, morir. _Por lo tanto, cualquier noticia que fuese, no importaría demasiado, aunque de todas formas observó a Dumbledore cuidadosamente-; Xenophilius Lovegood - susurró el anciano - Xenophilius ha muerto, Severus.

El padre de Luna había fallecido esa madrugada, intentando entrevistar a un gigante un tanto furioso. Severus asintió con la cabeza, y se pregunto por qué era tan importante la noticia, pero antes de expresar sus pensamientos, Dumbledore habló de nuevo…

- Necesito que comuniques a Luna de los hechos. Estoy seguro de que nadie le ha dicho nada, sino ya habría ido a mi despacho. Debo prepararme para esta noche, debo hablar con Harry, por lo tanto; tú, querido Severus, te harás cargo de dar la noticia a la hija de Xenophilius…

La misión, la bufanda, el gato, y ahora esto. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Luna? "Tu padre ha muerto" ¿Eso? Sí, seguro que con esas palabras bastaba. Después de todo, tan difícil no era. Ella tenía que entenderlo, porque nada podría resolverse. Sólo…una muerte más. De su padre, pero tanto revuelo no haría, o eso suponía.

- Está bien. Me encargaré de eso - dijo con la voz apagada, y Dumbledore se retiró en silencio. Silencio…silencio era lo que habitaba en el despacho de Severus. La pequeña bombilla de luz se balanceaba de un lado a otro, y las velas no se quedaban quietas flotando en un lugar. Hoy tenían ganas de fastidiar.

- _Miau_

El gato. ¿Qué iba a darle de comer? ¿Qué comían los gatos? Decidió salir en busca de algún alimento. Tomó la bufanda, y un saco negro tan largo como su túnica. Adentró al pequeño felino en un bolsillo. Chillaba, no se acostumbraba al movimiento de los pasos aligerados de Severus, pero luego de unos minutos quedó dormido.

Snape decidió ir hacia la cocina de los elfos, quizá allí encontraría algún trozo de pan, o algo de leche para dar a su gato. Habían pasado unos momentos, y ya disfrutaba repitiendo en su mente "**mi gato**" Decidió llamarle Lily, por el parecido que tenían. Ojos verdes, cabellos rojizos… Era como tener a Lily entre sus manos. Oh, cuánto la extrañaba. _Lily, Lily, Lily. Lily Potter._

Su mueca de satisfacción se desdibujó al pensar el apellido de su amada. Sacudió la cabeza delicadamente, buscando eliminar esos pensamientos, tratando de concentrarse en su gato, la comida, y… en pensar en dónde podría hallarse Luna. Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, unos alumnos de Slytherin pasaban por allí, y escucharon un… _Miau_ proveniente del bolsillo de su profesor de Pociones.

- _Miau… ¡Miau, miau!_

Ellos se quedaron observando a su profesor, que leía unos carteles en la puerta del Gran Comedor, muy sorprendidos… ¿Severus emitiendo sonido de gato? ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¡Snape es un gato! - Crabbe y Goyle reían embromados, pero Draco no quiso mirarlo a los ojos. Él los observó y frunció el entrecejo. Negó con la cabeza, y salió sin dar explicación alguna del sonido proveniente de su saco.

Buscó en el patio a Luna. Su pequeña Lily podría comer luego. Caminó entre los bancos, los árboles, y las enredaderas, pero no estaba… Donde había muérdagos, tampoco se encontraba. Caminó entre la nevisca, que paraba de a poco, y se convertía en una diminuta caricia blanca al tejado de Hogwarts.

No la encontraba por ningún lugar.

- _Miau…_ - Lily emitía un quejido cada vez que él se paraba y dejaba entrar los copos de nieve en su bolsillo, por lo que debía seguir caminando.

Se allegó hasta el puente que conducía a la cabaña de Hagrid. Pudo divisar una figura sentada en él, asomando las piernas entre los barrotes, balanceándolas al ritmo del viento. Caminó, acercándose, un poco desconfiado. El cabello despeinado y de aspecto sucio de la joven estaba cubierto de copos de nieve, y su gorro de lana celeste lo mismo. Estaba de espaldas, y tarareaba una canción de navidad. Severus temió su intransigencia, pero debía decirlo. Después de todo, realmente no le interesaba cómo reaccionara Luna. Sólo era una noticia, y no era su culpa. Tenía mucho que hacer. Debía salir de ese aire extraño. La pequeña Lily no era buena para él, se apegaría, y, aunque no recordaba cómo era esa sensación, sí sabía que no sería bueno para él, no cuando estaba cerca de su muerte.

- Señorita Lovegood - dijo, y ella dio la vuelta, interrumpiendo su canción. Lo observó con cara de nada…pero sus ojos expresaban dolor, mucho dolor. Ninguna mueca acompañaba su boca, aunque sus ojos sufrían en lo más profundo. Estaba llorando.

- Profesor Snape - articuló, con voz quebradiza. Él notó que ella no tenía ganas de hablar. Y la entendía. Lo entendía perfectamente; todo. El silencio invadió el lugar. Él, parado a una distancia corta y ella sentada, observando el suelo, nunca sus ojos.  
Unos estudiantes pasaron riendo, y aparentaron no notar la situación dolorosa que se daba lugar en ese momento y en ese lugar. Ella interrumpió el silencio arrastrando un sobre por la madera vieja del puente. Él la tomó entre sus manos, y ella volvió a observar el lago, susurrando la letra de la canción que momentos antes tarareaba. Inclinó su cabeza, para observar mejor toda la superficie helada del agua.

- Una carta - sentenció Severus, al momento en que extraía el papel desde dentro del sobre ya abierto -. ¿Quién le ha enviado esto, Lovegood?

- Una lechuza - susurró, como temiendo que alguien más la escuchase. El lento parpadear de sus ojos transmitía tristeza y una sensación gris en el alma. El silencio absoluto, irrumpido por el sonido de las lechuzas volar, era también otra hendidura a su autoestima. Severus leyó detenidamente cada palabra. Desde San Mungo habían enviado una carta a Dumbledore, y otra a Luna… ¿cómo no lo habían pensado antes?

Eso estaba mal.

Él tomó asiento junto a Luna, con un poco de dificultad. Su túnica se ensució un poco, y Lily emitió unos cuantos quejidos, silenciados por unos golpes suaves en el bolsillo provenientes de la mano de su dueño. Luna apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes de madera, y siguió observando el agua, sin más que hacer. Estaba destrozada, pero su rostro no lo demostraba, sino que la ausencia de preguntas, el tono apagado y no curioso en su voz y la tristeza en sus ojos la delataban. Su padre había muerto, y ya nada le quedaba.

El dolor que sentía era contagiado al ambiente. Susurró algo sobre unos nargles tristes, y Severus no podía contenerla. Era demasiado para él, porque nada podía hacer, y se sentía impotente. No tenía ganas de abrazarla, y no sabía qué decir, y tampoco cómo consolarla con alma de padre. _No le salía_, no sabía cómo.

- Puede retirarse si quiere, de seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer... - exclamó ella, suavemente, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento - dijo Severus, observando la escarcha en el lago. Se hacía tarde. El poco de sol que había se ocultaba, y la brisa fresca comenzaba a sentirse suavemente en sus mejillas.

Ella no respondió. Severus sentía la responsabilidad de hacerle sentir calor familiar por unos minutos. Imaginaba, recordaba la necesidad de unos brazos que rodeasen su espalda, ese cosquilleo misántropo entre los hombros, la sensación de soledad, y las ganas de llorar. Ella volvió su mirada a la nada, y él la observó detenidamente… ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con un cristal como ese? Algo tan delicado, sufriendo tanto. Le recordaba a él.

De un momento a otro, Lily se asomó por el bolsillo torpemente. Tenía sueño, y hambre. Olfateaba la madera, y encontró su cola. La persiguió lentamente. Estaba adormilada, y no lograba atraparla. Emitió un chillido, y Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. Observó lo que estaba haciendo, y manifestó una mueca de reprobación. Ella volvió a su bolsillo, resignada. No encontraría su cola.

- ¿Qué quiere, profesor Snape? - Luna interrogó, con aires apagados de curiosidad. Se encontraba con que Severus no se iba, y eso era extraño para ella… ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué se mantenía en silencio, teniendo tantas cosas pendientes? Él la miró a los ojos, y respiró profundamente. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo irónicamente. Bajó la mirada, pero luego se encontró nuevamente con los ojos de su alumna.

- Hacerle compañía, Lov…Luna

El silencio inundó nuevamente el lugar. La luna estaba por asomarse completamente, y el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza. La bufanda de Luna hacía ondas en el aire. Severus se quitó la bufanda, y extrajo a Lily de su bolsillo. Ésta chilló, y fue envuelta por las manos del príncipe mestizo entre los hilos de la tela roja y blanca. Luego, fue depositada en la falda de Luna. Ésta observó el cuerpo adormecido que se movía un poco, y luego miró desconcertada a Severus, que emitió unas palabras apenas audibles…

-; cada vez que vea la luna, cuando se encuentre más radiante que nunca, allí estaré. Usted estudie el para qué...- luego, señaló el bulto en la bufanda-. Ella es Lily, y le acomapañará por mucho tiempo - se levantó de donde estaba, y asintió con la cabeza a la rubia jovencita, cuyos ojos empezaban a iluminarse. Comenzó a caminar a paso ligero, con su mirada de vacío constante, y sin voltear, exclamó, más para sí mismo que para alguien más… -. _Feliz Navidad. _


End file.
